Hana-chan's Health Examination
'Hana-chan's Health Exam '''is episode 7 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 58 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Doremi desperately reaches for Hana-chan while an unknown force keeps her away. This force is revealed to be Majoheart, who turns away and says they are unfit to raise her, causing the girls to cry out in disbelief. Summary The girls take Hana-chan for her first exam in the Magic World, where the witch doctor in charge casts doubt a group of human children can raise a witch baby. '' Recap One day at the Maho-do, Aiko goes to work the shop while Hazuki is watering their magic seed plants outside in the backyard. Doremi brings a man inside for some advice but panics when she spots Hana-chan floating nearby. The girls quickly try to get her down while Doremi leads him away, then returns to warn Aiko. They are able to get Hana-chan to lay back down and Doremi scolds her, but Hana becomes fussy. Lala points out that newborn magical babies usually just float about 5 centimeters, but Hana may be a genius because she seems capable of floating anywhere, and a lot higher than most. It's then Dela shows up to ask Majorika if she's made any money yet, then reminds them of Hana's upcoming ''Health Exam. The girls are frustrated with this news and point out that they were not told about any sort of exams beforehand, but she tells them she wrote it down in the Health Manual; which they claim to have never received either. Dela is quit sure she gave it to them, but to her shock she realizes she still has it and quickly hands it over and leaves. The girls begin to check out the book and Majorika remarks that when she had to take care of a baby, her weight, height, and other health related things were checked during the exam, then she just had to give it milk. This makes the girls feel relief as Hana should be okay- until Majorika recalls how strict the doctor is. With this in mind, Lala goes to find Onpu to get her there so that they can go take the exam, and once they arrive back they leave for the magic world. Majorika worries but decides to remain back, namely because she got yelled at by MajoHeart a lot and she does not wish to see her. The girls arrive to find a bunch of witch with their own children, including Mota and Motamota, Hachitaro and Surumeko; who introduce the girls to their baby, Atarimeko. The girls are confused as neither of them are magical, but its explained that the Witch Queen granted Atarimeko permission to take the exams to represent the fact she is of a special breed; she's the first Octo-Squid known in existence. While everyone is catching up, they don't notice that the exams are about to begin until Majoheart comes out to yell at them for not paying attention. Right away she tells the girls that she doesn't trust them, because children -more or less human children- could never raise a magical baby. But she doesn't have a choice because its up to the Queen, not her, so she had to accept Hana for the exams too. They take Hana to be weighed in the examination room and point out how she is a few grams and centimeters too little. Which causes the other witch to talk down to the girls, since they believe this is unhealthy, but Majoheart shuts them up by saying the worst thing a parent could do is compare their own child to others like that, and it's better for Hana to be lower than a few over, so she's fine. She decides to test the babies floating abilities and while everyone passes, the girls struggle encouraging Hana to float for them. They beg her but when this fails, they ask if using a toy would be okay. They agree, but when this doesn't work Majoheart considers failing them on the spot because it seems that Hana-chan isn't even capable of learning basic magic. The girls panic and Onpu is quick to notice that Hana has been observing a butterfly that came into the room. She uses her magic to catch the butterfly, using it to lure Hana-chan up to the ceiling. Everyone watches Hana with amazement as she floats around until she can reach the butterfly, then she releases it outside. After Majoheart covers her own surprise she decides now would be the time for the girls to feed their babies. The witches are pretty surprised when the girls don't use their magic in doing so; and they explain how they want to raise Hana-chan the human way, since using magic is not them showing true love for her. But when Hana and Atarimeko still have some left, they are informed that they only have two minutes to finish it all; but Majopi and Majopon also point out that Majoheart does not mind if one part of the test is failed, since everyone has their weaknesses. However, Hacitaro and Surumeko are worried that their elder may not accept that they failed even one part of the exam. Hana worries over them and uses her magic to drain Atarimeko's bottle and transfer it into her own, which the girls appreciate but they begin to panic as time dwindles down. Luckily, she manages to finish at the last second and Majoheart announces the final part of the exam; they must be able to put their baby to sleep. This sounds easy enough and like previous tests, the witch have no problem with their children but Hana is wide awake. Aiko uses her magic to summon a mobile but Hana fails to be impressed, and Aiko accidentally yells at her rude behavior, causing Hazuki to try to gently rock her to sleep but Hana uses her magic to make the mobile several times larger, and the loud unpleasant sound from it wakes up the other babies. Doremi quickly rids of it with her magic but the girls are in a lot of trouble because the other babies do not want to sleep now. Hazuki tries to plead with Hana but she refuses to listen, so Onpu begins to sing a lullaby for everyone, with the others joining her until everyone is beginning to fall asleep; including Majoheart, who quickly snaps out of it and announces the exam is over. She stamps the book Hana-chan was given to keep her exams and growth written down and the girls are very happy, although she warns them that next time she will be even more strict. It is then Majorin comes in to ask for the girls to see the Witch Queen, and once they head over there she reveals that she wants to give them a special and useful reward. This being a magical phone that will allow them to keep connected to each other, and even perform magic together if they may not be in the same area. The girls thank her and she tells them to keep working hard. Spells *Come out, spider web *Mobile Toy, come out *Disappear, mobile toy Major Events *The girls attend their first baby exam with Hana-chan and pass. *Mota and MotaMota have been given witch babies to watch over. *Majopon and Majopi make their season 2 debuts and have changed jobs. *Since last seeing them, Hachitaro and Surumeko have had a baby. Errors *During the opening while Doremi tries reaching for Hana, one of the extra white spots in her eye is not the same size as the other. *When Dela claims she gave the girls the health manual, she has a pair of earrings on. This is an error as she does not normally wear earrings. **Also, when she realizes she forgot to give the girls the health manual she lacks her turquoise eye-shadow. *Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki lack their gloves during the segment when they see time is running out while feeding Hana. *When Hazuki picks up Hana near the end of the episode, she has loose lines by her bangs. *As the ojamajo are shown to stand up while Hazuki holds Hana, Aiko's top is missing the white segment at her chest. *While the girls manage to put the babies back to sleep, one witch has brown bangs and grayish hair, but in the previous scenes it was entirely brown. *As Mota plays with her baby, it's hair turns green at one point. *When Surumeko and Hachitaro look at the girls struggling to put Hana-chan to sleep, the entire back and skirting of Onpu's dress is white. *When the magical phone is shown first inside the container, the red button is very close to the gold tab. But when the girls hold the phone, its farther away from it. **Also note how the string was shown to be very light colored, then its darker. Category:Hana-chan episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Sharp episodes